Fury
by vandy123
Summary: Conner McKnight is overtaken by the symbiote. Will he prevail?


**Conner McKnight walked solemnly down an alley to school. He was pacing his average speed sine his ranger powers were weakened during his last encounter with Zeltrax. Conner knew he was going to be a father, but he thought deep in his mind about if he was sure that he could handle the burden of being a father or not. He wasn't looking where he was walking and bumped into Eddie Brock who had been transported to Reefside during the explosion five months ago prior to battling SpiderMan. They talked and inside of Eddie, the symbiote could sense anger, rage, and frustration inside of Conner so the symbiote de-bonded from Eddie killing him and slithered towards Conner. He bent down to observe the goo but it latched onto Conner's hand and Conner jerked. **

**Conner thought and shook his hand violently; trying to get it off before it ate his flesh. It now looked as if he was wearing a black morpher on his right hand, and more tendrils of it were separating and climbing further up his arm. As it reached his elbow, he reached over with his left hand to try to rip it off, but only succeeded in having the goo latch onto his left hand and began smothering it. Conner looked down to see the main puddle of goo had swarmed around his ankles and was now dissolving his shoes and climbing his legs. By now most of his body was covered, and Conner almost strangled himself trying to rip the climbing symbiote off his throat. It clawed up the back of his head, smothering his hair and began snaking tendrils around to his face. The puddle at his feet boiled and Conner fell to all fours. At this, the remaining goo became tendrils and latched onto his body. He was breathing heavily and he felt as if the symbiote was crushing him. He looked towards the school and tried to claw his way across the ground towards it. Then tendrils of blackness covered his eyes and he knew no more. A massive, muscular black demon stood, its white eyes surveying its surroundings. It flexed its curving black claws and roared through its toothy maw. It went back on all fours and bounded out of the alley. **

"**Now, it's time to have some real fun." The creature said with a tone.**

"**It's time for the Power Rangers to meet their match; they won't stand as chance against Venom."**

**The teens were studying for their final exams when Conner rushed into the classroom. His face was pale; he was sweating and breathing heavily. Dr. Oliver asked for an explanation about why he was so late to class. Conner felt frustrated about being late and he yelled violently causing the windows to shatter. Dr. Oliver told the class to keep studying and asked Conner to step outside in the hall.**

**Ethan and Kira followed Conner and Dr. Oliver outside and the four talked. Conner told them to follow them to the alley where he was "attacked." Conner paused and told them,**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot; I wasn't attacked, I simply bonded with a symbiote, and I lead you to your destruction." **

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" "You were fools to follow me here, and now there is no one here to save you." **

"**You're so wrong." Tommy told Conner sarcastically.**

"**Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" the rangers said in unison.**

"**You think that you can easily beat me, we'll see about that." Conner said with an evil tone. Conner then used his power to transform into Venom.**

"**Rangers, I want you to meet my other half, we call ourselves Venom…."**

"**Conner you've got to fight this; you're not evil!" Ethan demanded. **

"**Conner is gone, there's only Venom now!" **

**Venom retreated and decided to go to his dorm. Trent using his dino gem power followed Conner back to the dorm and found a sample of the symbiote next to Conner's morpher. Conner walked in and through Trent against the wall. **

"**Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Conner sneered. He glimmered at the symbiote and noticed that it was craving power and a host.**

"**I see the symbiote is attracted to you, well let's see how you react when it bonds with you!" Conner said evilly.**

**Conner opened the container and poured the symbiote on the floor, it started to slither towards Trent. The symbiote clawed up the back of his head, smothering his hair and began snaking tendrils around to his face. The puddle at his feet boiled and Trent fell to all fours. At this, the remaining goo became tendrils and latched onto his body. He was breathing heavily and he felt as if the symbiote was crushing him. Then tendrils of blackness covered his eyes and he knew no more. Conner grinned evilly as he watched his friend bond with the symbiote. Trent could feel the power rushing through his veins. Trent grinned evilly and stared at Conner and they both left the dorm. **

**Trent and Conner both transformed into their symbiotic forms and began a rampage throughout Reefside. The rangers showed up and tried to defeat the two new villains but they were outmatched for the two. Angered, they fled the scene and retreated to Conner's dorm room. **

**Meanwhile, at the Dino Lab:**

"**What are we going to do now Dr. O?" Kira asked frantically.**

"**I guess there's only one thing we can do, extract the symbiote from their DNA."**

"**How's that gonna help?" Kira asked frantically. **

"**Easy, we track them down, and forcibly bring them back to the lab and you know the rest of the plan."**

**Reefside University:**

"**Conner, I have taken a sample of the symbiote and a sample of both our DNA strands and when I slid them under the microscope, I noticed the two bonded and I also discovered if we bond together, then we can become even more powerful." Trent told Conner. **

"**Well let's do it." Conner said reluctantly**

**Both Conner and Trent transformed into their symbiotic suits and then they used their webbing to create a massive cocoon. Both Conner and Trent's symbiotic suits latched inside of the cocoon placing both teenagers inside. They were both entombed. Inside of the cocoon, Conner's DNA and symbiotic form as well as Trent's DNA and symbiotic form bonded together and created a massive black muscular demon. The demon broke free from the cocoon, laughed evilly and said mechanically, "Now, let's go have some real fun!"**

**The black muscular demon then swung across the city and was headed for the Dino Lab. Inside of the lab; Kira was sleeping while the others went to Hayley's Cyberspace Café, to figure out a plan. The demon kidnapped Kira and took her to Conner's dorm room. Kira awoke to find Conner and Trent on the floor. **

"**Conner, Trent, are you guys okay?" Kira asked frantically. **

"**Yeah, we're okay." Conner replied. **

**Trent headed home and Conner asked Kira the question,**

"**Kira, I've known you ever since we've become Power Rangers and I will always stay by your side, Kira Ford, will you marry me?" Conner asked with expression.**

"**Oh Conner, yes, yes, yes I will marry you!" Kira replied joyfully.**

**Five Months Later:**

"**I, Kira Ford, take you Conner James McKnight, to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."**

"**And I Conner James McKnight, take you Kira Ford, to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."**

**The priest then announced to the bride and groom,**

"**Kira, do you take Conner McKnight to be your husband,"**

**Kira replied, "I Do!"**

"**And Conner McKnight, do you take Kira Ford to be your wife?"**

**Conner replied, "I Do!"**

"**Then by the power vested in me, and by the state of California, I pronounce thee husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
**

**Nine Months Later:**

**Reefside Hospital -**

**Inside of the operating room, Kira was screaming for her life. Conner was by her side helping her through her labor. Six minutes later, the doctor walked calmly to Kira and gave her the baby and said,**

"**Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy." The doctor said gracefully. **

"**So Kira, what do you want to name him?" Conner asked**

**Kira replied, "Bradford (Brad) Randall (Randy) Marcus (Mark) James McKnight."**

"**That's perfect!" Conner said while a tear shed with joy. **

**The baby cooed; Kira and Conner had never been any happier. Two weeks later, Conner went to Dr. Oliver's house and asked if he could renovate the Dino Lab and build an underground house. While Kira was in the hospital recuperating, Conner, Haley, Ethan, Trent, and Tommy built the house with a basement. They installed windows for sunlight and a satellite dish. They also built ten rooms, a main bedroom, a baby room, a room for when the baby matures into a teenager, a living room, a kitchen, bonus room, and three bathrooms and a basement. It was a perfect house. **

**When Kira was released, Conner drove to the hospital and picked Kira, and his son up and took them home. When they arrived home, Kira was astounded to see them at Dr. Oliver's doorstep. Conner led his family downstairs to the Dino Lab and then led them to the cave. Kira was speechless and hugged Conner. That night, Conner rocked Brad to sleep and then laid him in his crib. **

**Sixteen Years Later:**

"**Brad, are you ready for your first day of high school?" Conner asked his son. **

"**Dad, just don't mention that I'm your son. My friends will tease me if they find out that I'm the principal's son." Brad replied. **

"**Okay son, I won't." Conner said, "Oh, by the way, your mother and I have a surprise for you, but it'll have to wait till after school." Conner told his son. **

**Reefside High:**

"**Welcome Back New Students to another exciting school year here at Reefside High." The principal announced. "We want to welcome our freshmen this year with the annual Freshmen Pep Rally this Friday in the Gymnasium. Be sure to wear your class t-shirt and show your spirit. Good luck and have a great year." **

**Dr. Oliver 1****st**** Period Science -**

"**Hi, I'm Dr. Thomas Oliver, and this is 1****st**** Period Science." Tommy told the class. "First of all, I want to hand out the class syllabus, your parents will need to sign the forms and return them to class by Friday. Our first test will be on August 28****th****, covering the Mesozoic Period."**

**McKnight Residence:**

"**So Brad, how was your first day?" Kira asked.**

"**It was great." "I have Dr. Oliver for 1****st**** Period Science, Mr. James for Computer Science, Mr. Fernandez for comic book artistry, and Mrs. Del Valle for A.V. Communications."**

"**Well sounds like I won't have to meet your teachers this year, seeing as how your father and I are friends with your teachers. We all went to high school and graduated together." **

"**So, what's for dinner?" Brad asked,**

"**Oh, we're going out to dinner tonight at Haley's Cyberspace Café."**

**Brad went to his room and began working on his homework. He then noticed something lurking in his room. The symbiote latched on to his backpack. Later that evening. He noticed an abandoned church tower. He walked up to the bell, and took off his backpack. After sitting for an hour, he headed home after he left the tower; he noticed he forgot his homework, which was in his backpack. As he entered the room, the symbiote began to slither down towards Brad. **

**I****t latched onto Brad's hand and Brad jerked. Brad thought and shook his hand violently; trying to get it off before it ate his flesh. It now looked as if he was wearing a black wristwatch on his right hand, and more tendrils of it were separating and climbing further up his arm. As it reached his elbow, he reached over with his left hand to try to rip it off, but only succeeded in having the goo latch onto his left hand and began smothering it. Brad looked down to see the main puddle of goo had swarmed around his ankles and was now dissolving his shoes and climbing his legs. By now most of his body was covered, and Brad almost strangled himself trying to rip the climbing symbiote off his throat. It clawed up the back of his head, smothering his hair and began snaking tendrils around to his face. The puddle at his feet boiled and Brad fell to all fours. At this, the remaining goo became tendrils and latched onto his body. He was breathing heavily and he felt as if the symbiote was crushing him. He looked towards the sanctuary and tried to claw his way across the ground towards it. Then tendrils of blackness covered his eyes and he knew no more. A massive, muscular black demon stood, its white eyes surveying its surroundings. It flexed its curving black claws and roared through its toothy maw. It went back on all fours and bounded out of the church. **

"**Reefside, prepare to meet your doom; Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"**

6


End file.
